


SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF in: SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF PLAY SBIRBS: ACT TEH FIRNST

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 Fill for the prompt:</p><p>AU where Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff play Sburb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF in: SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF PLAY SBIRBS: ACT TEH FIRNST

a donkass stands in his bredoom. its fuckin TUESDAY, and some shit is going don

what sthis shitbeaks name?

>420 WEEDDUDE

haha how HIGH do you even have to be to to type that in as a sname

try that again

>SWEET BRO

this assdisassaster is SWEET BRO and he loves games. play games buy games he loves hames. SWEET BRO lives the col life of a rad gaemer and today is a BIG DAY. the BIGGEST because a BIG RELEASE ON THE NEW CONSOLE happens.,,

but frist

look at this chumpchange hose this loser?

>SWEET BRO

no anshole we already have that one do the other one.

>SWEET BRO

no look this ins't even a hard thing jsut do the thing with the thing just type it

>SWEET BRO

no type the OTHER one with the other letters

>HELLA JEEF

closenough. but today is a big day for BIG GAMES and IT IS WHEN SBRUB COMES OUT.............................. the gaem is in their hands juts PUT IT IN

>EXAMINE COUCH

no just put the disc in the DICS TRAY

>PUT TEH BONER BACK IN THE BOX

the disc in the consol eyou did it congratulalions you dongles

*PUT A COOL ANIMATION HERE WITH COLORS AND THE LOGO SPINING AND FIRE AND SKELETONS.GIF HERE AND MUSIC*

SB: oh damn what is that  
HJ: HE HE HE look at that space shit  
SB: its a meteror and it looks BIG

get ur shit sorted myabe make a sprite

>PUT SWET BROSS MOM IN THE SPITE

SB: excuse me but a quenstion why are ur pants off  
HJ: because i was spriting your mom  
HJ: and now my manster rod is in the sprinte

intoducing the new friend....................., GEROMY

>GERMOMYSPITES

you must be blazzed as fuck on a milon joints to think of that winer of aidea,,, but welncome to 20st Century internactive fiction games asa rt. SBIRBS gets 4 out of 5 kotakos on the wembsite

but maybe you guys should get some mad loots and ITEMS day one DCL sweet swet sonybux

GET IN ON THAT STRIFF SPENCILBUS ACTION

>SB: EQUIMP DICKKIND  
>HJ: RIDE SKATBORD AND GRIND A KINKFLIP

whoa there THIS GAME IS RANTED T FOR TENS get that dick nonsence out of hear AAUGH., besides it will be hard to use suhc a sMALL WEAPON

*FIST BUNP SCREEN WITH PLAYER AS THE GAME MECHNANICS LAY DOWN SOME SWET FIRS 4TH WALL MENTAGAMING GOTY OF THE YEAR*

whatever get a fork or somethng

OH FUCK ITS A

BATTEL

GET READY FOR FIGHT

dundundundundundundundundundundundundundundundun dundundun dundundund undundundun dundundundun tentse battle music

where did these little pimps even come from

>HIT THEP IMP WITH THE SKATEBORT

M-M-M-M-MANSSIVE DAMAGE

THE BANTLE IS WON  
THE DAY IS SAVED  
FORN OW  
BUT AT WHAT COST

HELLJEFF HAS BEEN INJURED

>USE POSION

who is the dampshit who forgot to buy the portions spoiler alert that dumpshit is you

but maybe there is

AN OTHER WAY

maybe YOU HAVE HERD OF

the HEELING POWER OF LOVE

HJ: bro i am not log for this world  
HJ: my hp is dropping lieka sick beat  
SB: no  
SB: NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENEN  
SB: i warned you about impps  
SB: i toLD YOU DOG  
HJ: you know what i dindt tell you?  
HJ: i love you  
SB: gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay  
HJ: HE HE HE HEso gay

what do you do in these dire times

>KISS HIM ON THE LIMPS

a kiss hapen.

it is tastful and good and it is 2012 thank you BARACK obana

even in THESE DARK TIEMS a LOVE CAN GROW like a DESSERT ROSE  
AND THEN ATHING OCCUR!

YOUR HELLA JEFF IS EVOLVING!

YOUR SWEET BRO IS JELLY OF THIS HOT GOD  
realinstinc robe pysics

TEH KING OF NANCHOS

bunt the battel isn't done  
WILL SWEETORB get the fancy outfit!  
AND WHAT ABOUT THESE GRAYFACED ASHOLE GOOBLINS FROM THE E4 VIEDO

one thing is force ertain

LOVE WILL WIN

insnert dics 2


End file.
